1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer system applications, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for presenting two and three-dimensional computer applications in a 3D meta-visualization for organizing the display of such applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the inception of personal computers, the sophistication of their processors has increased significantly. Initially, personal computers were typically limited to running only one computer application at a time, thus severely limiting the computer user""s ability to perform multiple computer tasks in an efficient manner. However, with the increase in the sophistication of these processors, today""s personal computers are able to run a multitude of computer applications simultaneously (i.e., multi-task), thus significantly increasing the productivity of the computer user.
To manage the vast number of computer applications running simultaneously, the personal computers of today typically run a Windows(copyright)-based operating system, which places each computer application in a corresponding application window. Such a Windows(copyright)-based operating system could be, for example, Windows(copyright) 95 by Microsoft Corp., which is a operating system used by a significant portion of personal computers today.
Referring to FIG. 1, a personal computer having such a Windows(copyright) environment maps a given computer application into an application window 110 on a computer display 130, such that the user interface with the computer application is encapsulated within the window 110. The computer user has the option via controls 140-160 to manipulate each respective application window 110 on the display 130. Such manipulation could result from actuating the MINIMIZE button 140 to minimize the size of the application window 110; actuating the MAXIMIZE button 150 to maximize the size of the application window 110; or closing the computer application altogether via the CLOSE button 160. The user can move the application window 110 by xe2x80x9cdraggingxe2x80x9d the window 110 by its title bar 170 via a user-input device, such as a computer mouse (not shown). Additionally, the user can adjust the size of the application window 110 (i.e., make it larger or smaller) by manipulating a control 180 on the lower right-hand corner of the window 110 via the user-input device.
Although the current Windows(copyright) environment aids the computer user to manage a plurality of computer applications to some extent, it suffers from disadvantages as well. When a significant number of application windows 110 are present on the display 130, they tend to overlap (i.e., some of the windows obscure the view of the other windows). Quite often, a computer user will have to move, minimize or close one or more of the windows 110 that obscure a desired application window in order to view the desired window. This process of xe2x80x9cshufflingxe2x80x9d the windows 110 can be burdensome and time consuming to the user, thereby decreasing their efficiency in performing a particular computer task. Additionally, with the present Windows(copyright) environment, a user cannot group or categorize the application windows 110 according to a particular project or task to be performed by the user. Accordingly, the user, while only desiring to use a subset of the applications running on the computer, might have to xe2x80x9csiftxe2x80x9d through the undesired application windows 110 to retrieve the desired applications to perform a particular task.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for organizing computer applications in a three-dimensional perspective. The method includes creating at least one two-dimensional bitmap for at least one computer application; creating at least one three-dimensional geometry; mapping bits from the at least one two-dimensional bitmap to the at least one three-dimensional geometry; and displaying the at least one three-dimensional geometry with the bits mapped thereon.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes a processor capable of running at least one computer application. The apparatus further includes a sub-processor capable of creating at least one two-dimensional bitmap for at least one computer application running on the processor, creating at least one three-dimensional geometry, and mapping bits from the at least one two-dimensional bitmap to the at least one three-dimensional geometry. The apparatus further includes a display capable of displaying the at least one three-dimensional geometry with the at least one computer application mapped thereon.